Terrific
by AdderFangBasiliskVenom
Summary: After a slightly off game that some people would call...tag, between Tobi and Deidara, Sakura and Deidara realise their feelings for one another. One-Shot, DeiSaku SakuraXDeidara.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto, or the show which is named after him, nor do I own any of the characters which appear in the aforementioned show yadda yadda yadda.

**Pairing:** Deidara X Sakura

**Type: **One-Shot

**Warnings: **Will probably have OOC (Out of Character) -ness. I apologize if there is OOCness in the story, I will do my best to...do my best?

**Set:** This story is set in the ninja realm.

**Word Count: **1,763

Beta'd by hopelina, reshaped by myself.

* * *

><p><strong>Terrific<strong>

**+*+** A DeiXSaku One-Shot **+*+**

* * *

><p>"Well, that's just freaking terrific, un!" Deidara growled as he dug deep into his closet.<p>

"Whatcha looking for, Senpai?"

Deidara went to stand up quickly, but then he unintentionally slammed his head on the top of the (rather small) closet. Red blurred his vision. He turned his murderous gaze on the cause of the hurting head wound.

"Meep!" Tobi exclaimed, sprinting out of the room. He knew a murderous expression when he saw one.

"Tobi, un! Get your ass back here now, un!"

He tore out of his room and right into Sakura. They crashed into each other and landed on the ground in a heap.

Deidara groaned in pain and lifted himself up. Blood rushed quickly to his face.

"Oh, hello Sakura-chan, un," he greeted cheerfully, failing the attempt to dispel his blush at their close proximity.

Sakura smiled brightly back at the blonde nin.

"Hey, Dei-kun." She replied, trying to calm her rapid heartbeat.

He hopped up and offered his hand to her, which she gratefully took. As soon as she was safely on her feet he dropped the hand – it felt like he'd been repeatedly shocked!

Then he remembered the pain in his head, and the cause of it. His vision went red again.

"Hey, Sakura," he began, seeming calm for someone who wanted to rip another person's head off. He even oozed an aura of evil intent. "Have you seen Tobi, un?"

"Uh, he went running off that way." She told him and, looking puzzled and slightly scared by the dark look in his eye. Though she knew she had no reason to be scared, he would never hurt her - and if he ever did, he would regret it. She pointed to the left-hand corridor.

"Thanks Sakura-chan, un." He said with a slightly evil grin, and then he was off. Speeding away down the corridor she'd pointed to.

"Uh oh. Maybe I shouldn't have told him which direction Tobi-kun went?" She questioned herself in a mumble.

**'I thought that was obvious.'** Inner Sakura commented brashly.

"Oh, would you quit being so rude!" Crap...did she just scream that aloud?

"Umm...excuse me?"

Sakura spun around, mortified to find Pein staring at her like she was a crazy person.

"I am so sorry, Leader-sama!" she cried, bowing her head in respect.

"That's fine." He waved her off and she lifted her head tentatively to see if he looked like he forgave her.

"I wasn't shouting at you, Leader-sama. Remember how I told you about my...problem?"

He suddenly looked enlightened, and he nodded.

"Right, well, carry on Sakura-chan." With that, the orange-haired Akatsuki leader left in a flurry of robes.

Sakura sighed in relief, he wasn't mad. Now she could do..whatever it was she was doing in peace.

'Wait...what exactly was I doing before Dei-kun bumped into me?'

**'How should I know.'**

'Well, maybe I wasn't talking to you!'

**'You do realize that talking to yourself is the first sign of insanity...'**

'...shut up...'

Sakura set off at a brisk march in a random direction.

'I'm going to go find something to do.'

**'Goody, go tell someone who cares.'**

'Oh, I forgot. No talking to Inner before 11am.'

**'Damn straight.'**

* * *

><p><strong>*_+_* <strong>Page Break ***_+_***

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Deidara searches for our favorite masked man-child in the gardens.<p>

"Tobi, when I find you, I'm going to – " he was cut off from his murderous mutterings when he spotted his intended prey walking into the greenhouse. "Un."

Both players in this game had masked their chakra. It was like an epic game of hide-and-seek. Only it was guaranteed to end more painfully than any average game of hide-and-seek. I s'pose it was more like an epic game of tag...a very dangerous version of tag.

Deidara grinned sadistically as he got down on his hands and knees, blending himself in nicely with the tall grass at the top of the hill. The tall grass was yellow, and it hid his hair perfectly.

He slowly crept forward inch by inch until he was at the edge of the hill. It was the perfect position to wait.

There was no way Deidara would risk his hide by going in the green house, especially if the aim of going in there was to capture and punish Tobi. Tobi would run to Zetsu for protection and there was no way Deidara would go up against the cannibal. Oh no, he could wait. Yes. It would be better to wait, and then stalk him from here to another location further away from Tobi's safe house. And then he would attack. No mercy!

He began to quietly chuckle and after the chuckles died down, he settled himself down comfortably to wait. And then he waited...and waited...and waited.

"Oh crap this, un." He growled, loosing his patience. He stood up, loosing the safety and camouflage of the grass.

He was suddenly hit with a large ball of water.

"Tag! You're it!" Tobi screeched happily, running away with his hands in the air like he was on a roller-coaster.

Deidara's already evil aura increased tenfold. The aura instantly dried him and slightly singed the already dead grass around him. Thankfully the aura didn't cause a fire.

There was no doubt in Deidara's mind now – Tobi was going to get it, now. NO MERCY!

* * *

><p><strong>*_+_*<strong> Page Break ***_+_***

* * *

><p>Sakura sighed, she still hadn't found something to do. Other than wander the Akatsuki halls aimlessly of course.<p>

The Akatsuki base was pretty big, though, and there were heaps of hallways to choose from, so its not like it was boring - it was actually quite the opposite. She just loved looking at the artistic and creative paintings of different nation leaders bowing to Pein...

'Hey! All the paintings in this stupid base are people bowing to Pein!'

**'I swear, if he has a painting of us bowing to him, I'll rip it in half! CHA!'**

Sakura's eyes flared with black flames. She would make sure that he didn't! Even if it took all day! She ran off down the nearest hall, which ended in double doors, which ultimately led to the outside. To the gardens and the green house to be precise.

Suddenly, Tobi burst through the double doors. He had his arms up like he was on a roller-coaster and was laughing like a maniac.

Sakura started to put up her hand to stop him and ask him if he was okay, when Deidara burst in through the window she stopped in front of.

The result was a compromising situation.

* * *

><p><strong>*_+_*<strong> Page Break ***_+_***

* * *

><p>Deidara went red again, his anger at Tobi momentarily forgotten.<p>

"We've really got to stop meeting like this," Sakura she said, blushing. Deidara's blonde hair lightly tickled her face as she talked.

'Any more of Deidara and I'm probably going to have a heart attack,' she thought, looking at him with half lidded eyes.

"I really don't mind," he breathed, for once forgetting to add the ending 'un,' and then his eye grew wide in panic. He hadn't meant to say that out loud!

"Oh really?" Sakura smiled seductively.

Deidara went even redder, if that were possible. Then, on a spur of the moment, his lips met hers.

Sparks, shortly followed by tingles, shot through the two of them. A second later, Deidara pulled back, panting lightly. He wasn't panting because of the short chaste kiss itself, but because of the effort it had taken to stop.

"Sorry...Sakura-chan...un." He avoided eye contact.

Sakura, harnessing her chakra to enhance her strength, flipped them over so that she was on top.

"I'm not," she chuckled lightly before crashing her lips against his. It didn't stay chaste for long.

* * *

><p><strong>*_+_*<strong> Page Break** *_+_***

* * *

><p>"And Tobi the matchmaker strikes, once again!" Tobi chirped quietly from behind a nearby corner. In truth, Sakura and Deidara had been the first couple he'd matched, but the sentence had a ring to it.<p>

And he had, of course, planned the whole thing. I mean, duh! He was a mastermind!

He walked quickly through the halls, leaving the happy couple behind.

Next on the list?

Pein and Konan.

* * *

><p><strong>+_+<strong>Finished**+_+**

* * *

><p>Constructive criticism and anonymous reviewers (meaning you don't have to log in to review) are welcome. If you see any mistakes please tell me. Thankyou to all my reviewers, you are all loved.<p> 


End file.
